


You're under arrest

by suzakukills



Category: Free!
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo thinks it's fun to play with handcuffs, Sousuke begs to differ.  In which Sousuke wishes he had locked the door but it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're under arrest

"Yamazaki-senpai, you're under arrest," Momotaro burst inside Sousuke's shared room and slapped a handcuff on his wrist, striking a cop like pose and smiling at him.

What was he even wearing?  Sousuke wondered where one would go to even buy a stag beetle onesie. 

"What are you doing?" he retorted, pulling his arm away, only to notice that he was effectively cuffed to the younger boy, who stumbled with the force he had used to move away.

"I said," he scolded, "What do you think you're doing?" Sousuke tried again, towering over the red head and starting to feel a little cold - he had been in the middle of changing into his own pijamas when he had burst in and had only managed to put on his pants, which meant he remained shirtless.

"Arresting you"? Momotaro offered, a sheepish grin on his face as his lips quivered into a decisive smile. Sousuke wanted to be angry but he was staring down at a saddened stag beetle. Forget it.

"Just get the keys," the taller boy ordered, letting his free hand rest -with force- on the boy's head, he was thankful that Rin was away for the weekend and wasn't here to tease him.

"You're no fun, Senpai," Momotaro sighed, and turned around to lead him into his room, pulling him by their joint hand. Once there, without much care to the fact they were cuffed, he nearly jumped on the table to find it.

Sousuke could hear the rustling and items fly past him as the energetic red head shuffled through the desk. It was mildly amusing to watch him panic, but he would prefer to have a shirt on, the last thing he needed was to catch a cold.

"Here it is," Momotaro shouted triumphantly, and turned around to put the key in the hole, Sousuke was surprised at how realistic the silver cuffs were.

"Just open it," he mumbled, extending his wrist. After four failed attempts, he was beginning to suspect the red head had no idea what he was doing.

"Momo..." he began, and the red head didn't move at all, switching the key from side to side to no avail.

"It's not working," he mumbled, and threw his head back, panicking. "Are you sure this is the key?" Sousuke grabbed it from his hands and moved his wrist away to try, the movement pulled Momotaro closer, and his cheek was glued to Sousuke's chest.

"You're so hard, ouch," he mumbled, sticking his face closer and Sousuke held back the urge to send him flying. Of course, the concept of personal space was totally amiss in Momotaro's mind. 

Next thing he knew, the red head was running his free hand through his abdomen, "Rock hard."

Sousuke didn't hesitate, when it came to catching his wondering hand, the red head looked up at him with cheeks tinted and a wide smile. "I think your cleavage may even be bigger than Rin-senpai's," he told him with all seriousness. 

"You have five seconds to remove your face from my chest," his voice was calm, but his eyes were shooting daggers and it was clear he was not joking. It took him, all of three seconds to move back. 

"You don't have to be such a tight ass about it, Senpai," the boy grumbled, and even if the hoodie from the onie was covering his face, he could still see his pout.

"Did you just call me--?" His words, cut short, as Momotaro shouted, in surprise, and pointed at the key he was holding. "It's not the key," he offered, and looked up at him, apologetically.

"What?"

"It's not the key, look at the engravings," the red head's smaller hands collided with Sousuke's, as he made him turn the key over, and there it was, some sort of swirly pattern with hearts.

"It's Nitori-senpai's. His diary's key," he proclaimed, all too excited to be right. As if it was a victory.

"So what you're telling me is that we're handcuffed until Nitori comes back on monday?" Sousuke's arm moved up, so far up that Momotaro had no choice but the close the space between them and pull up his hand to keep the handcuffs from hurting him. 

As they stood, body to body, with a frightened and hopeful red head looking up into angry teal eyes. Sousuke's body was stiff, and his muscles tightened, and Momotaro would've sworn he heard a growl.

"it's just one night," Momotaro offered and with all his weight, he jumped up to pull his hand back, he didn't move an inch, not with Sousuke holding up his arm.

"Find the key," he ordered, again and pointed to the messy jungle that was Nitori's desk.

"It's easier if you help me find it," and there weren't many alternatives to it. A long sigh, and 25 minutes of shuffling the contents of Nitori's desk turned out empty, though surprisingly educational.

Sousuke still shivered at the thought of what use anyone would have for their own umbilical chord. Or why there was a "Rin observation diary Vol.3", he would have a long talk with the gray haired kid on monday, a  _really long talk_.

"Yamazaki-senpai, are you cold?" Momotaro asked, breaking the silence and the intent to murder that was radiating from him as he held onto the locked journal. 

"Huh?" 

"Your nipples, you look cold," the boy smiled again, wide and innocently, and Sousuke felt his upper lip tremble in anger. "They're standing up, haha," the red head continued, and attempted to get a closer look, considering Sousuke wasn't facing him.

"You are ten levels of inappropriate, and whose fault do you think it is I'm not wearing a shirt?" he spun around, and once again, thankful for his height that could tower over and easily intimidate.

"Sorry, hehe," he erupted in laughter, "Well, senpai, I guess this means one thing..." 

"I'm going to kick your"

"SLEEPOVER!" 

Momotaro beamed him his flashiest smile, and pulled Sousuke along by the wrist, as he headed to his desk. "Let's grab Pyunsuke first, and some snacks, and," the seemingly endless list was cut abruptly by a yank of the arm, yet again, and thankfully the beetle hadn't left the desk.

"We are not having a sleepover, uncuff me," it was an order, but it didn't really pack much punch when no one was some master thief that could pick locks.

The following hour consisted of Momotaro tagging along behind Sousuke into his room, and watch him suffer as he attempted to put on a shirt,  _any shirt,_  only to give up because he just could't stretch it far enough. Then, he demanded to go to the bathroom, and of course the taller boy had to follow suit and threaten the redhead into using  _his other hand_  when he had to take a leak.

It was even more awkward having to find a position that didn't embarrass them and gave away that they were handcuffed when Minami walked past them in the hallway.  Momotaro, however, seemed to have an endless amount of stories to tell and nothing could stop his blabbering.

 _White noise, white noise,_  was all Sousuke kept telling himself, but he was more amused than originally planned, by the ever changing facial expressions of the red head and the way his face lit up by the smallest thing - like Sousuke going 'and then?'. 

"Do you have an off button?" he interrupted him, and he reached to the top bunk with his free hand, scrambling to find his ipod and his headphones, he could at least enjoy some peace if he was going to remain handcuffed.

"Why are you always so grumpy?" Momotaro asked, plopping down on Rin's bed, and pulling Sousuke down too with his weight, they both sat at the edge of the mattress.  "Senpai?" he tried again, when he got no answer.

"Yamazaki-senpai?" he shook his arm, nothing.

"Senpai?" and this time he tried to turn him over to face him, and Sousuke's expression said it all. "I said why are you always so grumpy, Why don't you coach me too? Why don't you smile more? Though it's a little weird when you do," he had already left the conversation and was rambling on and on, asking questions (more to himself really).

"Stop talking," Sousuke shook his head, in denial, and attempted to fidget with his ipod, putting on one headphone, and before he could do it with the other one, Momotaro was already taking it from his hand.

"I want to listen too," he proclaimed, and, put it to his other ear, of course not the one closer to Sousuke, which meant he had to stick closer to him. He enjoyed the tune, humming along, and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Nice music taste," he complimented and tapped his fingers against his thigh as he listened on. 

Sousuke wondered what the whirlwind of questions was about, specially when he didn't seem particularly interested in whatever answer he had for him. 

"I'm sorry I lost the keys," Momotaro mumbled after a few minutes of silence. "I really do want to know why you're so grumpy all the time, you'll have wrinkles at 25," he said, without looking at him but Sousuke could see his expression was slightly serious.

"I'm not even going to ask why you were playing with handcuffs to begin with or why you thought handcuffing me was brilliant."

"Well, no one else answered their door..."

"You didn't knock! You just opened it," Sousuke's fist collided with Momotaro's head, again, and this time it was more playful.

"Because no one else answered the door, I told you, so I decided to just open the door," he turned to look at him, chuckling.

"If people don't answer the door it means they don't want you to come In," he raised an eyebrow and chuckled too. 

"I have a great idea, Senpai," Momotaro, single mindedly stated, and in a single motion tackled and jumped onto Sousuke, his arms holding onto his neck as best as he could, and his entire body on top of him. It didn't stop there, he wiggled around, snuggling closer to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sousuke growled, but didn't exactly felt uncomfortable, suddenly he wasn't as cold anymore, and the fabric of the black onesie felt like a blanket against his bare skin.

"Now you're not cold anymore, right?" The boy looked down at him, a perfect smile, and before he heard a reply he put his head down again, placing it near his neck, his breathing tickling Sousuke.

He wanted to push him off, but who was he to deny that it felt nice and warm, no, scratch that. It had felt nice until he had heard the words "Are you ticklish?" and all the comfort was gone as Momotaro did his best to tickle him.

He had never pushed anyone off as fast as he'd done him. "Ouch, ouch," the boy was whining, rubbing his head. 

"No tickling," Sousuke ordered, and picked up the forgotten ipod that had been crushed under their weight, along with the fallen headphones. 

"I still think you have a bigger cleavage than Rin-senpai's, we'll have to measure you when he returns," Momotaro smiled at him and fell down on the bed.

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor..."

"I'll be quiet, I promise," he was quick to answer, "I promise I'll make Nitori-Senpai give me the key tomorrow," his golden eyes, big and glimmering, seemed honest enough.

"I can't believe i'm having a sleepover in your and Rin-senpai's room," Momotaro chuckled and tried to roll around the bed, only to bump into Sousuke, who was already sliding into bed and trying to throw the covers on top of them.

"It's not a sleepover," Sousuke corrected.

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is--- just forget it, go to sleep, and don't hog the covers," he turned his back on the boy, but with their hands handcuffed together it was an awkward position.

Sousuke tried moving, sleeping on his stomach, back, side, nothing worked, even if Momotaro wasn't pulling on them. He didn't think it was worth agreeing over, so he said nothing and pulled Momotaro close to him, letting the boy use his arm as a pillow. (Thankful it was his opposite shoulder)

"This will work best," he mumbled. "Why did you even have handcuffs in the first place," he sighed.

"I took them from my brother's room," he replied.

"Shit, I'll have to warn Rin about that guy and Gou," barely audible.

"Huh? DId you say anything, Senpai?"

"I said go to sleep," and Sousuke hoped the alarm he'd set off would wake them up with enough time to avoid being seen like this, he would never live it down.

He dozed off to the swimming form and image of Momotaro, he already had a couple of things he would have to correct.


End file.
